


A Mathematician's Holiday

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pi Day, hermann loves pi day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both do different things for Pi Day. Newt brings a pie to share and Hermann speaks of Pi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mathematician's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pi Day~!
> 
> I think it's most certain Pi Day would be Hermann's favorite 'holiday'. Also, I headcanon Hermann's favorite number to be Pi.

At first Gottlieb was confused when he looked up from his work to find his colleague holding out a pie to him.

“Newton, what are you doing?” He asked.

“Don't play dumb with me Hermann.” He smirked. “I saw you lookin' all happy and smiley today, so unlike yourself. There's only one explanation for this!”

“Oh, do tell.”

“It means that it's pie day!”

Newt smiled widely, looking quite satisfied with himself. However, despite Newt's good intentions, Gottlieb shook his head in response to the conclusion reached by the other scientist.

“Yes, it is Pi Day. And by 'Pi' that means the number, not a dessert.”

Newt looked from the pie he held in his hands and then back to the physicist.

“So?” He countered. “It's still pie day!”

“In both senses of the word, I suppose.”

“Hmph.” Newt set down the pie. “It's always the 14th of every March that you ditch the grumpy attitude and you're all smiles for the day, and it's all because of a number. You're such a nerd.”

“It's not just a number.” Gottlieb said. “It's one of humanity's greatest mathematical mysteries. No one has managed to map the entirety of Pi thus far. The string of numbers attached seem to go on endlessly. It's a wonder, a marvel... It's a very special day; not just for me but for mathematicians and scientists all over the world.”

“A 'holiday' for mathematicians because of said number? Again- you're a nerd.”

“I will not allow you to ruin my mood today. Nice try.” Gottlieb scoffed.

“You know... I bet if anyone can map all of Pi it'd be you!” Newt exclaimed.

“Ah, I don't know if I could manage that. I thought once about mapping Pi, but...”

“No, no. Don't do that. This is supposed to be a celebrated day for you. Don't bring yourself down- Hermann, you're the smartest guy I know; you coded the Jaegers! You could if find all the numbers of Pi if you put your mind to it. God knows I couldn't- my head would explode!”

Gottlieb winced at the mental image of Newt flailing from an overload of numbers, but it was also kind of amusing. The man was a biologist- dissection things was more his area of expertise.”

“Maybe someday.”

“That's the spirit. Now,” The biologist picked up the pie again. “Now about some pie to celebrate the occasion?”

“Once again, today is for the number, not dessert.” Gottlieb reminded him.

“But- Pie, Herms!” Newt whinned.

“Oh fine. Sit.”

Newt pulled up a chair next to Gottlieb and sat down, but just as quickly stood up again. “Oh! I forgot something! I'll be back.”

The physicist watched as his colleague ran back to his desk and opened a drawer. When he came back, he held out an article of clothing.

“Ta-da! A little something for Pi Day!”

Gottlieb was faced with a black sweater with a gold colored Pi symbol on it. Surprisingly, he didn't have a sweater like this yet. Pi happened to be his favorite number as well, so this made today all the better.

“No one.... No one has ever gotten me anything for Pi Day...” Gottlieb said, stunned. He took the sweater and folded it on his lap. “Thank you, Newton.”

“Eh, no trouble.” Newt winked. “All for my favorite mathematician and his favorite holiday.”

Gottlieb smiled. This was turning out to be probably the best Pi Day of his life.


End file.
